darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
76
Elizabeth vows to fight Burke after he declares that he intends to take control of the Collins family holdings. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The Collins family has owned Collinwood for more than 130 years, and the family still wants to keep it in spite of the terror they've known there. Burke wants to see Elizabeth. Roger forgets that he sent Matthew to get her. Burke tells Roger that he's at Collinwood to get Collinwood. Carolyn's upset that Burke was untruthful with her. Burke's behavior about the results of the inquest remind Roger of his attitude after the guilty verdict on the manslaughter trial came in. Burke believes Roger has stolen 5 years of his life. Roger reminds him that he has no proof. Burke insults Roger (a man afraid of his own shadow) and Elizabeth (who hasn't left Widows' Hill in 18 years) and reiterates his desire to get Collinwood. He offers to buy it for more than it's worth. Elizabeth is incensed at the offer. Carolyn, eavesdropping, is upset about the offer and can't consider living anywhere but in Collinwood. Victoria seems to understand Burke's motives. Roger tries to convince Elizabeth to sell the 'white elephant' (Collinwood). Elizabeth asks Burke to step out. In the foyer, Carolyn and Victoria ask Burke why he wants to buy Collinwood. Carolyn asks how he could hurt the family. Burke doesn't see it that way. Carolyn suspects Laura has something to do with Burke's motives. Victoria asks Burke if he understands his own motives. Elizabeth is steadfast in her refusal to sell Collinwood, despite Roger's belief that selling at a loss would be worth it to get Burke off their backs. Elizabeth wonders why Roger's so eager to get Burke off his back. Roger doubts that Elizabeth's belief has anything to do with her 'wonderful' marriage to Paul. Elizabeth calls the girls and Burke in and tells him that the fight is on: he better prove his accusations or face a slander charge. Burke leaves, and Carolyn's upset by his reaction to her. Burke gives Victoria a cryptic warning. Memorable quotes : Roger: What have you come here for, Burke? : Burke: I came here for something I've waited 10 years for. I've come for Collinwood. ---- : Carolyn: You said you meant us no harm! : Burke: That, my dear Carolyn, is what the politicians call 'campaign oratory.' It's what you want to hear, but you're not necessarily expected to believe it. : Carolyn: And I suppose everything else was campaign oratory, too? : Burke: Well, I almost got elected, didn't I? ---- : Elizabeth: (to Burke) If you want a fight, you'll get one. But I promise you one thing: When it's over you'll know you've been in a fight! ---- : Elizabeth: You're not dealing with Roger now. You're dealing with me, Burke. ---- : Burke: You see, Roger, I don't put much faith in the old adage that murder will out. Because I don't think it will out by itself, I think it has to be pried out with some sort of a lever. ---- : Burke: Bill Malloy ended the case. (this might also classify as a flub) ---- : Elizabeth: Some things can't have a value put on them and I can't put one on Collinwood. ---- : Burke: I haven't changed. I'm still the same obnoxious character I always was. ---- : Elizabeth: Burke, come in. Carolyn, come in. You too, Vicki. All of you might as well hear what I have to say. : Roger: Well, why bore Vicki with our private affairs? : Elizabeth: Vicki's practically a member of the family. She's been through enough unpleasantness and there's no reason why she shouldn't hear the rest of it. ---- : Elizabeth: (about Carolyn) She has to make up her own mind. ---- : Burke: Vicki, where do you stand in all this? : Victoria: Right where I've always stood. On my own two feet. : Burke: I see. Well, I, I hope those pretty feet don't get smeared with mud. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * The Collins family have owned Collinwood for more than 130 years. * Elizabeth tells Roger that their great-grandfather built Collinwood. * Roger was away at school when Elizabeth and Paul Stoddard's relationship ended. Bloopers and continuity errors * While it is said Elizabeth's great-grandfather built Collinwood, this will later be changed in the '1795' storyline. * During the opening narration, someone can be heard clearing their throat. * When Burke confronts Roger, Louis Edmonds sneaks a few glances at the teleprompter. * Mitchell Ryan flubs, "...to be...to earn...". * A boom microphone shadow appears as Carolyn jokes that Elizabeth will stay here when Burke gets the house. * Joan Bennett flubs when she says, "Collinswood." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 76 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 76